Ifrit Showdown
Ifrit Showdown is one of the Rotating Showdowns. It rewards items used to trade for the Ifrit summon. It is preceded in rotation by Diablo Showdown and followed in rotation by Cocytus Showdown. It may share a rotation with Cocytus Showdown during special events, such as 1/2 AP special quests. For New Players Ifrit Showdown can be farmed on Hard or Very Hard fairly easily for newer players, allowing them to easily accumulate event items. For newer Fire players, unless you happened to draw a good Fire ATK summon, getting at least 1 copy of Ifrit to use as your main summon will be very beneficial. The Ifrit Halberd spear is worth keeping if you find any, but don't bother with any of the weapons. While the spear may not have a spot in your grid later on, it has a good skill which makes it worth keeping to use with Spartan or Sage later on. Newer players will be unable to unlock the level 120 skill as that requires a 4★ uncap, which is extremely material-intensive to unlock. As with all showdowns, you can buy 5 s per month, one per day, and you should be able to get enough materials to buy all 5 each month while using less than 250 AP, so it's worth spending the time to farm materials. Quests Found in Quests > Special, there are 4 quest difficulties: Hard= 15 AP, 9-star difficulty rating *Battle 1 *Boss Battle **'Ifrit', Lvl 20 Fire, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar |-|Very Hard= 20 AP, 14-star difficulty rating *Battle 1 **'Bonfire Shroom', Lvl 15 Fire, 3 Charge Diamonds **'Pyrofly', Lvl 15 Fire, 1 Charge Diamond **'Hellfire Wolf', Lvl 15 Fire, 2 Charge Diamonds *Boss Battle **'Ifrit', Lvl 30 Fire, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Strong normal attack **Charge Attacks ***''Exhaust'' - Large Fire damage to (3? all?) allies. ***''Crimson Roar'' - Fire damage to all allies, gain , , . Used in Overdrive. |-|Extreme= 30 AP, 19-star difficulty rating. *1430 RP, 1580 EXP *Battle 1 **'Bonfire Shroom', Lvl 20 Fire, 3 Charge Diamonds **'Pyrofly', Lvl 20 Fire, 1 Charge Diamond **'Hellfire Wolf', Lvl 20 Fire, 2 Charge Diamonds *Battle 2 **'Salamander', Lvl 20 Fire, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Flameborn Warlock', Lvl 20 Fire, 3 Charge Diamonds ***High defense (use plain damage, summon call, or Charge Attacks) ***Charge Attack: Bide Time - Gain . *Boss Battle **'Ifrit', Lvl 50 Fire, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Strong normal attack **Charge Attacks ***''Exhaust'' - Large Fire damage to (3? all?) allies. ***''Crimson Roar'' - Medium Fire damage to all allies, gain , , . Used in Overdrive. |-|Maniac= 50 AP, 25-star difficulty rating, can only be completed 2 times per day. *Battle 1 **'Scorch Hound', Lvl 30 Fire, 2 Charge Diamonds ***Charge Attack: Claw Barrage - Medium Fire damage to all allies. **'Crawler', Lvl 30 Earth, 3 Charge Diamonds **'Vinheld', Lvl 30 Fire, 1 Charge Diamond ***Charge Attack: Gnaw - Big Fire damage to one ally, inflicts . *Battle 2 **'Flame Drake', Lvl 50 Fire, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar ***Charge Attack: Hallow - Medium Fire damage to all allies. *Battle 3 **'Magma Cactus', Lvl 40 Fire, 1 Charge Diamond **'Aligadis', Lvl 40 Fire, 1 Charge Diamonds *Boss Battle **'Ifrit', Lvl 75 Fire, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Strong normal attack **Charge Attacks Drops Harder difficulties have more trash enemies before reaching Ifrit, but there is a higher chance to receive more and rarer drops. Event Shop The event shop sells the Ifrit summon and Fire weapons. Items restock with higher costs when sold out. Category:Special Quest